


pygmalion

by Anonymous



Series: unrelated nsfw fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Hacker Jisung, M/M, Paralysis, Power Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Somnophilia, Top Hwang Hyunjin, also assassin, android hyunjin, but only kind of, due to power dynamics, enemies to... lovers?, for legal reasons that is a joke, from the neck down, hack the gvt and you too could own your very own murder bot turned sex bot, idk how to succinctly tag that, its abt convenience! for the smut!, jisung has a healthy amount of scientific curiosity abt how hyunjin works, jisung is far more capable than hyunjin gives him credit for, sure, why does hyunjin have genitals dont ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: so maybe jisung is in over his head and shouldn't have tried to hack a very secure government file. on the other hand, maybe he has all the right resources to defend himself against the android they sent to kill him.oh, but the android's pretty. it's very distracting.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: unrelated nsfw fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198034
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

> compensating for what i did to him in calcification lmao i (usually) dont believe in jisung sub bttm but for the sake of 3racha vs danceracha i just let it happen 
> 
> cw dubcon—hyunjin’s an android and jisung’s a hacker… so power dynamics, jisung doesn’t really ask permission but hyunjin doesn’t tell or want him to stop. also jisung literally controls hyunjin’s body (not mind). paralysis from the neck down.  
> violence (not during sex), death threats, murder attempt (once),  
> jisung calls hyunjin a sex toy (and varients) in his head a lot, dehumanization then ig? but hes not human to begin with so..., jisung calls hyunjin “it” for a little bit but not after they start talking  
> nonconsensual somnophilia but it’s less somnophilia and more clinical examination? i dont know what to call it tbh.  
> piss mention but no actual piss. oviposition mention but no actual oviposition.  
> overstimulation (?)
> 
> this is me deciding to write words instead of code and getting a guilt complex about it. pls someone make me finish writing this program  
> also i know surface level stuff abt ddos and i did a syn flood w permission in a controlled environment Once but i dont remember much detail so sorry for inaccuracies, also i know nothing abt materials or biology so neither does jisung 
> 
> anyway tech jargon from a programmer who doesnt remember tech jargon ✌️ im just bad at names i do actually mostly know what im doing like. 50% of the time. lmao

Jisung cracks his knuckles, frowning absentmindedly at the screen. Lines go by. Up, up, down… he shouldn’t need to interfere. Not yet. 

He has this program running. Scoping out some top secret government project no one in the community’s gotten their hands on. Apparently there’s been ethical buzz around it in covert channels and no one really knows what to think.

Minho had been first to look into it, of course. He’s always been the more curious one, the one that poked his nose in first without really worrying about the results—which he was justified in doing, considering Jisung’s never met anyone better at their job than him, and usually it played out fine. Not this time. This time, Minho disappeared abruptly, pulled from every channel, every connection—even his servers shut down, which _never_ happens with either of them, since they both have mining stuff running 24/7. He completely went to ground and broke off from his tech. Unreachable.

He got one last message out though. Broadcasted so no one could track its destination down to any of them—but Jisung and the others know it was for them.

Jisung had to redirect some of his computing power from mining to decrypting the thing—which he’s still fucking pissed about, since the PoW it was working on was cracked about two minutes after he decided there wouldn’t be net loss. And yeah, there wasn’t net loss, but there could’ve been net gain. 

But the message piqued his curiosity. _Safe. Don’t look for me,_ it had said. And then, _pygmalion._

Real fucking short for the decryption time and power he had to go through. Sometimes he hates his fellow hacker’s paranoia but if he’s being honest he’s just as bad.

Regardless, he looked into it and found this project, high up in readability access and buried in the depths of some innocuous data.

Pygmalion. The sculptor who fell in love with his statue, and the statue then came to life.

Now what kind of project would be named after that?

He’ll find out soon. He does one last check on the status, and seeing that it’s going well, decides that a five minute nap won’t hurt. He’s been up for a while, and they won’t find him in five minutes.

Right?

-

He’s woken up harshly, to loud beeping on his phone.

Proximity alarm.

Shit.

Ok, so. Maybe this was a bad idea. _Maybe_ he should’ve set up more protection when hacking the thing that probably hacked Minho back. But he was cocky, and his rig’s architecture’s different, and Minho’s a better hacker overall but Jisung has more convoluted structure—he thought he’d be fine.

Spoiler alert… 

It’s weird, though. Because the person in the elevator didn’t trigger his heat sensor cameras, and they’re broadcasting. Loudly. It’s encrypted, of course, but it’s still loud—clogging up the airspace, or whatever. 

Pygmalion.

Hm.

His computer chimes, and he twists around to check the monitor. Decryption complete. 

Now the file… Oh, so. _Pygmalion._

Okay.

Got it. Artificial intelligence, coming to life, android. Got it. Haha, very funny.

Advanced AI, though. Very advanced. He checks through some of the notes on its ability—passed all the tests most machines can pass, but it also went through a mock tenth grade english class and aced it, a mock twelfth grade science class, a college level culture studies class, a grad level—you get the picture. Lots of things most AIs can’t do—Jisung’s pretty sure the highest science test an AI has been able to pass before this was eighth grade. 

Still. This isn’t gonna even be a match. As long as he gets his attack deployed before the android physically gets to him.

He gets to work quickly, slowing the elevator as much as he can get away with and pulling up an attack he wrote a few years ago. Distributed denial of service on the protocol layer, SYN flood—it should work here, because there isn’t a limit to the android’s network traffic that Jisung can see—the thing is receiving and sending packets at frankly alarming rates—which is an oversight, but like. He’s not complaining. 

The elevator dings.

He has maybe two minutes for it to reach him—two minutes to edit what he needs to and hopefully deploy. He won’t win in a physical fight—the thing’s guns aside, he took a glance at the material composition file and. Well. Let’s just say he does _not_ want to take a single hit. It’d be a one hit KO from a metal beam with roughly 6000 Newtons of punching force. No fucking thank you.

The door swings open and Jisung dives to the floor in time to avoid a bullet that goes neatly through his chair and monitor.

Oh well. He has others.

What he _doesn’t_ expect is the speed. It gets to him quick, picks him up by the scruff like a kitten, and throws him into the opposite wall. He slams into it, loses his breath, and slides to the floor.

Sharp pain through his shoulder but he can move it ok, and it’s not broken—still, lucky it wasn’t his head.

But the fucking android.

Shit. It’s beautiful. For half a second he wonders if someone built it as a fuck toy before deciding it had greater potential, it’s that pretty. Sharp eyes, pointed nose, full lips. Blond hair hanging down by its jaw. Unnaturally blue eyes. He’d glimpsed a picture in the files but it really didn’t do it justice at all.

And it looks so fucking real, too. 

Okay, hey. Stop that. Focus. He mentally slaps himself for thinking with his dick at a time like this, but like… can you blame him?

He ducks behind furniture, which of course would do nothing to stop the bullets but a muffler will only do so much and maybe he shouldn’t overestimate the dubiously sentient AI’s human-behavior-reasoning skills because a human would know that firing off a volley into a couch will alert neighbors much more than a single shot, but a robot? Seedy neighborhood aside, a semi-automatic is very much cause for concern. Would an android be able to reason that out?

Apparently, yes, since Jisung isn’t immediately riddled with bullet holes. 

Jisung’s fast but the android’s faster. It reaches him and he yelps, ducking under its arm so it’s no longer between him and his rig, which was really the goal. 

Jisung twists for his keyboard--the android lunges at him but just as it wraps its hands around his ankle he manages to slam the enter key. 

_~$ J_ONE DDOS.exe broadcast_

_~$ Deploying…_

It yanks him back and he knocks over a chair on his way down, cursing when it slams down onto his elbow. As long as nothing gets his fucking hands, he’s fine. Everything’s fine. Shit. 

He flips himself over, dodges a hit, and kicks his leg up, knee to the crotch--it does something, surprisingly, even though Jisung hadn’t expected much--the android keels over with a wheeze. Why the fuck did they give their killer robot a working set of genitals? Is that not just a glaring weakness? 

Or maybe the government’s just full of perverts. Like he said before. The android’s certainly pretty enough to have a second use… 

His computer chimes, and the android lets out a noise of confusion that tapers off like a computer powering down. 

_~$ Deployed._

_~$ Testing response…_

_~$ Nearby server failed to respond due to overload of requests._

_~$ Exploit successful._

The cursor blinks on the screen. 

Behind him, the android shudders to a complete stop, before straightening up and locking in place. Hm. Crash procedure? Strange… though he supposes it’s technically military, they probably did this for some semblance to a salute. Its eyes are closed, too. Cameras are probably limited to an ocular view, it shouldn’t be capturing any video anymore.

He’ll have to check that it’s stopped streaming audio before he shows off anything else incriminating, though. 

Ah, shit. His face. It definitely saw his face. There goes his lack of a criminal record… it’s fine. He’ll just wipe it later. And that’s only if he turns up in facial recognition… 

For now, though. He wants to poke at it. 

He can’t do it where he is--no doubt the android has some tracking feature, and someone should’ve noticed that it’s offline by now, so someone will be after him soon. The DDoS should take care of any further location transmission for now, but he’ll want to keep it shut off until he can permanently disable that. 

Maybe there’s a hard shutdown button. He approaches hesitantly and when it doesn’t come back to life he feels under its hair, along its neck for any kind of--ah, yeah. Base of skull. It’s wired to act human, giving it protect-head instincts is logical--and, bonus, if it learns like a basic AI and they trained it on videos of human combat, it would’ve picked up that humans protect the head and neck. It’s a natural place to guard, so therefore, a natural place for externally accessible buttons.

Walks like a duck, talks like a duck… isn’t a duck. 

Fascinating. 

Ah, well. He’ll have time to probe later. For now, he needs to make a call. 

-

By the time Changbin drops Jisung off at his fifth favorite safe-house (yes, he has favorites. Yes, he just lost his number one) some task force busts down the doors of the other one to find a completely gutted room. 

He didn’t leave anything that’ll lead to him, they don’t find anything, and his houses are all registered under different identities, so he should be fine. It was just close. Uncomfortably close.

Now.

He turns to where he and Changbin had placed the android on the metal table. Time to poke it.

(“This is idiotic,” Changbin had huffed, helping drag the android up the stairs. “Even for you.”

“We’ll see,” Jisung had said.)

He strips it fairly easily, getting a little stuck on the Kevlar, but he ends up using the android’s own weapons on it, then locking them in a cabinet far away from it. 

Underneath is… It looks human. Startlingly so. 

So human that Jisung isn’t feeling the uncanny valley effect at _all._ His brain just completely registers the android as human. That’s beyond impressive. It’s, well. It’s uncanny. He’s almost uncomfortable calling it an it. Maybe there’s a log, or something, details on the android as a “person”.

Oh, someone included a README.md. Lovely. There’s nothing in it but a short log saying something innocuous about… ah, about him. “Hyunjin”. 

Interesting that they humanized him that much. 

And oh, he really is pretty. Jisung had made that observation offhandedly while in the middle of fighting him off, hadn’t really given it much thought after, since he was busy trying to move him and move him fast. But honestly… 

He traces Hyunjin’s lips with a finger, pinches the bottom one and peels it back from his teeth. It’s squishy like flesh, the teeth look real, everything about him is just. It’s a lot. 

But to what extent…? 

He glances down at Hyunjin’s cock.

It’s as human-looking as the rest of him, if not on the larger end. It’s soft right now, obviously, and he had to have some kind of mock-nerve sensors down there or by his balls, if it actually hurt to be hit.

Again, a dick isn’t a smart investment on a murder bot. Maybe Jisung was right with his initial thought about him starting out as a sex bot.

Entirely possible.

Now, what else about him is hyperrealistic? 

Jisung’s hand drifts down, and he hikes one of Hyunjin’s legs up, and crouches to take a look at, uh, anything else that might be there.

There's an impressively realistic asshole, which feels like a real asshole when he touches it. No reflexive movements though, since he’s shut off—Jisung wonders if he’d twitch if he was on. 

That aside, the only thing (presumably other than his eyes, but Jisung isn’t going to risk looking at them when the camera could still be active) that isn’t creepily human about him is the button and port at the base of his neck.

The port’s the only port, so Jisung’s just going to assume it works for both battery and data. He finds a matching cable and plugs it in, connecting Hyunjin to his isolated system, just in case he has thorough defenses and Jisung needs to wipe everything and try again. 

(He doesn’t.)

It’s like the devs were just too cocky, deciding to forgo security in favor of spending all their time advancing the actual learning/action mechanism—which would honestly be a valid choice if the system wasn’t so vulnerable to DDoS. Security’s about knowing what hill to die on—the android’s clearly capable of defending himself and therefore his data, if Jisung had built him he wouldn’t have bothered with security on a physical port either.

The code is… it’s fucking beautiful. Jisung about falls in love. And listen—he’s about as averse to wading through millions (beyond trilions, it looks like) of lines of code as literally any other programmer on the planet but sometimes you see something that just _makes sense_ and think _why the fuck didn’t I think of that_ and in skimming what he can, he just has that thought on loop. 

Not that he’s very into ML and AI. He dabbled, sure, but he’s more into crypto and security. Still. He can appreciate the thought behind these algorithms.

It’s well organized, too. It doesn’t take long to find and disable automatic limb movements, only keeping neck and above—when he turns Hyunjin back on he’ll be able to move his head and talk and “think” but he won’t be able to move his body. After that, alarms, tracking, network, etc deactivated. Jisung hesitates on allowing long term (and short term) vision storage but decides to allow it because it’s not like Hyunjin’s going anywhere and it would be tedious to have to remind him that they’ve already met every few minutes.

He doesn’t even _think_ of touching any local decisions/thinking/mind related code because if this AI is as sophisticated as he thinks it is, he doesn’t want to fuck it up.

Once he’s certain he's eliminated any chance of Hyunjin getting a message to anyone, he sets about turning him back on. 

It’ll be a process, probably, considering the shutdown was, from what Jisung can see, abrupt, something Hyunjin initiated to protect himself from being too harmed by the attack. He’ll have to clean up loose ends before actually rebooting. 

While Hyunjin does that, Jisung pokes through a bit of the code, looking for one thing in particular. 

Yeah. From what he can tell, Hyunjin doesn’t excrete organic waste (or waste at all, actually… Jisung wonders if he occasionally needs oil changes, or something, like a car). So why does he have a dick? 

Also, does it… function like a dick?

Jisung reaches over and wraps a hand around it. It’s big. Especially in his hand, because he’ll never admit it aloud but yes, he has one of the smallest hands of his friends, and that plus Hyunjin’s size means. Well. 

Fuck, he wants it inside him. But he doesn’t have any of the proper equipment to determine if that’s safe.

Anyway, he doesn’t expect anything, because Hyunjin still isn’t technically on, but to his surprise after a few minutes of him just stroking it, it begins to harden. It doesn’t grow, unfortunately, but there’s only so much technology can do, he supposes. 

There’s a choked off moan, then-- _“What?”_

Jisung looks up to find Hyunjin staring down at him. “Oh. You’re on.” 

“What the hell are you doing?” He spits, and Jisung blinks at him in surprise. Natural language processing takes time, what actual fucking _leaps_ in AI space have the developers of this beautiful piece of machinery _made?_ For him to-- “Hello? Asshole?” He sounds annoyed. This has to be witchcraft. The nuances in tone and. Quantifying emotion is hard enough, but generating it? Hn. “What did you do to me? Why can’t I move?”

“Your Korean’s really good,” Jisung says, for lack of a better response. 

Hyunjin gapes at him. “What?”

“Deep learning, probably. Not Bayesian. No fucking way,” he says to himself, ignoring him. “Maximum entropy…?”

“Hey, I’m talking to you!”

“You _are,”_ Jisung practically moans, hearts in his eyes, drifting back to the monitor to see if he can extract any of the NLP code or if Hyunjin learned in some kind of separate hub and just retained whatever training he got. 

Probably the latter, with his luck. Though he has to be collecting when he’s on missions—maybe he collects and then learns from it when he returns to his base? Rather than learning as he goes? That probably makes the most sense, since learning and deciding at the same time would take up way too much power.

Wait, what kind of battery does he run on?

“What the fuck?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head,” Jisung says, smoothing Hyunjin’s hair back absentmindedly. 

He jerks his head away, expression contorting into repulsion. “Don’t touch me.”

Mm, the nuances in facial expression, too. Fuck. There’s either gonna be a fuckton of code or he’s just gonna end up with tera--no, petabytes of learned data. Which, while interesting, is functionally useless. 

Oh, wait. Hm. Hm. 

No. He can’t conduct the Turing test, unfortunately. He’s fairly certain the android would pass, but it would be good to know for sure. “Hey,” he says, squinting at some of the data that pops up. “Hyunjin, right? Did they name you or did you name yourself?”

“Why the fuck are you asking?”

He’s so aggressive. 

“You’re very detailed for a single-use machine,” Jisung says, glancing over his shoulder. 

Hyunjin looks like he’s been punched. “I’m not a fucking machine.”

“You might be,” Jisung says, snickering. 

“What--oh, ew, fuck you.”

“Maybe.”

“That’s not--you’re such a dick. Why aren’t you dead yet?”

“I don’t know,” Jisung says. “Wasn’t that your job?”

Hyunjin snarls at him, slamming his head back onto the table. It makes a horrifying _CLANG._

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Jisung says. 

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Hyunjin says. 

“You tried that. How’s it going for you?” And with that he opts to ignore Hyunjin’s continued attempts to rile him up. He has a mountain of code to sift through, and (probably) limited time. 

-

He doesn’t get far. Again, mountains of code. And he keeps getting distracted because there’s a very real artificial intelligence right there, whose language suggests sentience beyond what anyone else has achieved and he wants to _talk_ to him. Not to mention whatever the hell his body’s made of. 

“How real are you?” Jisung asks, rolling his chair back. He can look at the code later, it isn’t going anywhere.

Hyunjin, who’d given up screaming profanities at him a while ago now, just glares. 

There has to be a metal endoskeleton, for sure. He’s carrying a shitload of data, the circuitry and storage needed can’t be replaced with plastic or the like. But he’s not actually overly heavy--Jisung couldn’t lift him alone but with Changbin’s help he managed just fine, he can’t have too much metal. Or maybe something lightweight. Apple’s Mac Airs are light, right? Maybe, like, twenty Mac Airs stacked on top of each other is somewhat equivalent. They don’t have the best storage capacity but. 

The joints, though… Is the metal just in his torso? Shit, Jisung wants to open him up, but he doesn’t want to risk damaging him--Chan’s his only mechanical/electrical contact, but he’s out of the country right now, so if Jisung really wants a peak he’ll have to wait. 

He traces a finger down Hyunjin’s arm. Hyunjin snaps his teeth at him but given he can exclusively move his head and neck he doesn’t get anywhere close. 

The skin _feels_ real. There’s skin grafting, but Hyunjin’s not organic, the cells would die and he wouldn’t naturally replace them. Jisung can’t imagine the upkeep of replacing skin at the rate it dies would be worth even the beautiful polished exterior he has. 

And pain--

Nerves make sense. Or some imitation of them. Hyunjin has to have some sort of pain sensor because if he doesn’t, he’d have no self preservation, he’d just push on until he’s ripped to shreds. He has to be averse to danger because the government wouldn’t want to lose him, not even if he ended up scrap metal—serious engineers could scavenge parts and reverse engineer it, and any small piece would be bounds ahead of what they could do on their own. Because seriously. Is this where their tax money’s going? Assassin robots? 

Or maybe just this one really advanced sci-fi dystopia murder robot? 

That doesn’t explain pleasure sensors, though (which Jisung assumes he has based on the moan, and the whole getting hard thing) because those would be entirely separate and unnecessary (even if he does function as a sex toy, sometimes, which. There’s no way he doesn’t with his cock designed like that) unless there’s some sort of scale from pleasure to pain but pain is an electronic signal—what’s the equivalent of dopamine to a CPU? 

“Did they give you a big cock for a reason?”

Hyunjin splutters. “Why the fuck are you asking?”

“It’s hard,” Jisung helpfully points out. “And it’s leaking fluid. You don’t piss, so the only option I’m seeing here is it’s imitation cum and your creators used you as a dildo.”

Hyunjin’s mouth opens and shuts soundlessly. 

“This is a serious question,” Jisung adds, when it’s clear he isn’t going to respond. “Did I break you? I should be getting a response even if you use bag-of-words, come on.”

“I—yes. They did. But—“

“Oh, cool,” Jisung says. Body and insertion safe, yay! “So I’m gonna sit on it.”

“What—I literally tried to kill you!”

“Okay, and? Keyword is tried. I’m not dead, you physically can’t try again—I don’t see a problem here.”

Hyunjin groans, letting his head fall back on the table. “You’re insane.”

“I’m horny,” Jisung corrects. “And your cock is big. It’s been a while since I’ve had one above average.” Technically he has dildos that’ll do the trick, but this feels closer to the real thing. (His friends are awesome and so are their sexscapades, but again, Chan’s out of the country, and he’s the only one with a big dick.) “Also, it’s for science.”

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything more, but he does look up when Jisung discards his pants and boxers. “You’re really doing this.”

“Baby,” Jisung says, and hops up on the table to straddle him. “I’d do a lot in the name of science.” 

Hyunjin snorts.

“Tell me if I do anything they haven’t. Don’t wanna break you.” He pauses. “Or me. If you break me you’ll just be stuck here until your battery runs out.” Does he even have a battery?

“Fine,” Hyunjin says, eyes glued to where Jisung’s hovering over his dick.

He sinks down on it, and barks out a laugh of surprise instead of the moan that wants to force its way out his throat. Fuck, _big._ “It really feels real…” 

Hyunjin groans, head thunking back on the table once more. “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

Jisung laughs. “Do you think I ever shut up?”

“Ugh, no.”

“Mm. Is that a calculated conclusion or are you just agreeing with me to _get_ me to shut up?”

Hyunjin cracks open an eye to glare up at him. “Yeah.”

“Cheeky.” 

“Are you just going to sit there?”

“I might. Did they teach you any of this?”

Hyunjin scowls up at him, neck straining like he’s trying to move his arms with sheer willpower. “What does it matter?”

“I’m trying to understand your learning patterns, baby. I wanna know what makes you _tick.”_ It’s cliche, but really—Hyunjin acts so human Jisung’s absolutely certain he wouldn’t be able to pick him out of a lineup of humans. 

“If you gave me back my motor control,” Hyunjin says lowly, darkly, his eyes hooded, staring directly into Jisung’s soul, “I’d show you _exactly_ what they taught me. Kitten.”

Jisung clenches down reflexively at the name, at the _promise._ It catches him off guard and he chokes off his own moan, bowing forward slightly as it reminds him what’s inside him. “Fuck,” he mutters, and circles his hips once, shuddering from the feeling. 

“That shut you up,” Hyunjin says, smug. Jisung glares. “Well, kitty?”

“Kitty?” Jisung asks through gritted teeth.

“Your hoodie’s cute.”

Ah, fuck. He’s wearing the one with cat ears Minho bought him. Course he is. He tugs the hood up, because why not. “You’re awfully cocky for someone who still can’t move.”

“My dick’s so good you stopped talking for more than a second, I think I have that right.”

“Speaking of your dick.” Hyunjin groans, but Jisung ignores him. “Is it just a dildo with fake blood vessels for erections? Because I think I could get someone to add fake blood vessels to one of mine. It’d probably be simple to replace it.”

Hyunjin makes a noise of alarm. “Please don’t remove my dick?”

“Replace your dick,” Jisung corrects. “It’s just so boring.” Shit, imagine him with an actual functioning knotting dildo. Fuck, he almost cums on the spot.

“Boring??”

“Dude,” Jisung says. “I have this one ovipositor. Which I guess would be more complicated to hook up because I’d need to figure out how to, like, use electronic signals to send the eggs out but it’s _definitely_ doable. Maybe I’ll ask Chan--”

Hyunjin groans and turns his head to the side. “Can we talk about this later? Move now? Please?”

Jisung grins, both at the idea of “later” and the complaint. “Uh huh.”

He lifts up, breath hitching at the feeling of it dragging along his insides. When he looks down Hyunjin’s watching him raptly. “Please,” he says, again, desperation edging into his tone. So fucking human.

Jisung stops once just the tip remains inside him, then slams back down, his hole spasming, and he moans loud, head thrown back, and does it again. And again.

“Faster,” Hyunjin chokes out, and Jisung barely manages a nod, doing just that—more just rocking now. Hyunjin groans again, and Jisung zeros in on his neck.

Out of curiosity… Yeah. Pure, scientific curiosity. Engineering curiosity. Or something. 

It’s not like he’d be able to draw any conclusions from it, but like. Is there harm in trying? 

“Do you need to breathe?” Jisung says, eyes trained hungrily on his throat. “Is air… a necessity?” 

“I—“ Hyunjin says, swallowing thickly. “Y—yes.”

Seems like yet another unnecessary weakness. “Why?”

“I don’t—“ Hyunjin’s face screws up when Jisung slams his hips down particularly hard. “I’m not. Sure.”

“Is it like. A fan?” It’s getting harder for _him_ to breathe, from exertion. And the cock in his guts, but whatever. “Computers need fans to keep from overheating, I c—can’t imagine—your exoskeleton or. Whatever it is. Allows for much breathability.”

 _“Please_ shut up,” Hyunjin moans.

Jisung, for once, listens. 

He fucks himself on Hyunjin’s cock as long as he can, but his stamina is limited and his thighs are trembling not even a few minutes in. 

“Why’d… why’d you stop?” 

“I’m tired,” Jisung groans, chancing a glance over at his monitor. He could… He could. He stands, cringing.

“Wait—what are you—where are you going?”

He waddles over to the keyboard. His ass twinges. “I’ll be back, one second.”

Motor files. Hm. The question is, does he want Hyunjin to have more variety and mobility than a fucking machine, or. 

Yeah, no, he’s too impatient for that. 

Or.

No.

That’s actually.

He snags his Playstation controller from the shelf next to his desk. 

Fuck yeah this is a great idea. 

“What are you doing?” Hyunjin whines. 

“I said one second.” Jisung plugs the controller in, imports the drivers to Hyunjin’s code, unplugs it, and copy-pastes and edits several things in quick succession—he creates a preset series of motions that’ll hopefully imitate a thrust, then connects fine hip movement to thumbstick, move movement to other thumbstick, speed and… vibration?? Speed and vibration to arrows, move/stop to L/R1… Oh, shit. Orgasm/harden to the triggers L/R respectively. Shit, how many times can Hyunjin cum in a row? There’s no limit that Jisung can see. And he double, triple checks. Probably until he runs out of fluid, but even then it would just be dry, no? Sidenote, Jisung will have to save some of the fluid, see if Felix can replicate it. Times like these he’s grateful to have such a variety of engineer friends. 

Part of him wishes there was a piss function, because he wants to see Hyunjin’s face as Jisung makes him piss himself, but whatever. He’s giddy with his new toy as is, and he can add that later, if he’s still feeling it. It’s not like Hyunjin is going anywhere.

“Is that a—“

He presses the left trigger. 

Hyunjin spasms, words cut off with a shriek, instantly cumming so hard it hits his chin. “What the fuck!”

“Nice,” Jisung says, grinning. 

“You—I—hnnnnnn—“

Jisung lifts off the right trigger once Hyunjin’s back to fully erect. “I think the table.” He types one more command out on his keyboard, sends it to Hyunjin’s processor. “I don’t trust your balance to hold me against the wall.”

Hyunjin, following Jisung’s commands, sits up, turns (very robotically) 90 degrees, and stands off the table. Then a 180 degree turn, a slight bend at the waist, and his hands come down to the table to support himself. He cranes his head back to glare at Jisung, offended. “What are you doing??”

“Positioning you,” Jisung says absentmindedly, nudging him back just a little. 

“Just let me walk on my own!”

“Mm. No.”

Hyunjin growls, but there’s really nothing he can do about it. Jisung carefully ducks under his arm so he’s in front of him, back to chest, and slowly sinks back down on his cock. 

“Fuuck, that feels good. Move like—“ He fumbles for the controller, accidentally hits a button that turns on the vibration setting and he spasms, crying out, fully collapsing onto the table, the controller clattering down onto the metal next to him. Hyunjin laughs at him for all of half a second before it turns into a whiny moan.

It takes Jisung a bit, but he picks the controller back up and nudges the thumbstick so Hyunjin shifts forward and down just a bit, and that angle plus the vibration—it takes a lot of willpower for him not to cum immediately. Then he presses a button and.

Hyunjin lets out a startled noise, hips stuttering forward and pressing Jisung into the table. The default speed Jisung set is pretty slow, but he waits a few thrusts to make sure Hyunjin’s balance is okay before upping it. _Ungh._ Again, he waits a little, then ups it again. 

Fuck, he sees stars.

“I could do this better if you let me,” Hyunjin complains, but his breath is hitching everytime he fucks into Jisung so he’s definitely enjoying it.

“It’s working just fine for me,” Jisung says. And it is. He’s always wanted a fucking machine, but Minho always claimed they weren’t an economical investment when you have six friends ready and willing to fuck you senseless on all the surfaces of any of your safehouses at any given time of day. And he’s right, but like, still. 

He’s left gripping the table for support when he ups the speed even more, moaning helplessly into the metal. 

“Pretty kitty,” Hyunjin mocks. “You like getting fucked dumb? All those words earlier and now you can’t speak?”

Ha. Very funny. Jisung pulls himself together long enough to grasp at the controller again.

Left trigger.

Hyunjin sobs as he cums, pace not slowing even a bit. Jisung mashes the right trigger so he doesn’t even have time to get soft, doesn’t stop, _can’t_ stop. “That’s it,” Jisung moans, arching his back and pushing his ass up. Hyunjin’s making incomprehensible noises above him. Does he feel overstimulation? “Now who’s fucked dumb?” Almost… 

He inches back just a tiny bit and there. Hyunjin’s nailing his prostate with every thrust, still babbling and whining and begging for _more, more._ (In the back of his mind, Jisung wonders what the fuck kind of NLP algorithm allows him to make incoherent not-words, but that’s a thought for another time.)

Unfortunately Jisung didn’t really have time to give Hyunjin the range of motion to jerk him off, so he has to do that himself, but. Fuck, he doesn’t care—he has his own fucking machine now. An intelligent, sentient, beautifully programmed fucking machine. 

“Please,” Hyunjin begs wetly, still helplessly fucking into him. “Please let me come, please—”

It only takes a few strokes for Jisung to cum, going boneless for as long as it takes for Hyunjin to fuck him through his orgasm before pawing at the controller, pulling the left trigger, and pressing the button to stop Hyunjin’s motion. 

Hyunjin whimpers, finally able to stop, buried inside Jisung and flooding him with cum. 

Or, like. Whatever fluid he has instead.

“This was fun,” Jisung says. He pushes Hyunjin, who’s of course still frozen, back a little so his cock slides out of him. Hyunjin moans, but his dick stays soft. Jisung drags himself over to his keyboard to hit a few commands for Hyunjin to lie back down on the table, which he does.

“Wait—what are you—”

“I’ll give you back your motor abilities by the end of the night,” Jisung interrupts, folding a towel to put sit on because while he does _not_ want robot jizz on his chair, he also doesn’t particularly want to actively keep it in, but he doesn’t really have the time to clean it out because he had about a thousand different thoughts on Hyunjin’s functionality while they were fucking, and if he doesn’t explore them _now_ he’s going to explode.

Also, no. He’s going to give back _some_ of Hyunjin’s motor abilities, with severe limitations. Like staying within a radius, or something. Or maybe if he can find and dismantle his powersource, give him a shorter battery life… whatever it takes to make him stay.

Hyunjin’s quiet, anyway, and Jisung glances back to see why. He’s frowning down at his lap, as much as his limited range of movement allows. “You’re gonna keep me here, aren’t you.”

Smart AI. Jisung grins. “What gave that away?”

“Are you…” he hesitates. “Are you going to… shut me down?”

What? “No,” Jisung says, appalled. 

“Oh.” Is he sad? He sounds sad. His face isn’t giving anything away but he _is_ an android, so maybe that’s on purpose.

Jesus, Jisung’s not qualified for this. He deals with machines so he doesn’t have to deal with people (except his friends), but Hyunjin is… technically a machine-person, so. Theoretically he should be able to half deal with him? “Did they… did they shut you down? When you weren’t on missions? Like, not sleep, but week long shut downs?”

“I need to shut down every week but only for an hour.” Hyunjin bites his lip. “Yeah. They only took me out for missions, and learning, and… and uh. Sex.”

Well, that’s certainly a way to live. Murder and fucking.

“You can stay awake,” Jisung promises. “I wanna talk to you, anyway. You’re far more advanced than any other AI I’ve seen, I’m already in love with that beautiful CPU-brain of yours.”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

Well, that wasn’t quite what he said, but, “Yeah. Has no one ever told you that before?”

“No,” Hyunjin says. “They said love and beauty and other good things were for humans, not for me.”

“Well,” Jisung says, because what kind of dick builds a sentient being and treats him like he’s anything less? “I think you deserve just as much as humans.”

Hyunjin stares at him. “You’re really not going to… they told me if anyone managed to catch me I’d be taken apart to be studied.”

“I’m gonna study you,” Jisung says. “But I’m not gonna take you apart—fuck no. You’re a work of _art.”_

Hyunjin’s quiet for a moment. Jisung almost goes back to looking at the code. “I… I know you don’t believe me, but I won’t leave. I don’t like it there, I don’t want to go back there. And I failed, anyway, they might… punish me. And you’re…” He hesitates. “Nice.”

Jisung snorts. Well, that’s a way to put it. “You’re right, I don’t believe you. But maybe I will, soon. Hey, do you eat?”

“No.”

“Damn. More pizza for me, I guess…” 

So he pokes at the code, asking Hyunjin questions as he goes. He learns a lot, and if when he gets Hyunjin up and running (with limitations) and Hyunjin asks to ride him (then fuck him against the wall, then get fucked against the wall, then on the floor, then bent in half on his desk, then—), well. 

Who’s Jisung to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted jisung using a gaming controller to use hyunjin as a fucking machine but here we are  
> was gonna have them switch at the end bc bttm hyunjin>>> but i lost momentum :(( hmmm perhaps a sequel where jisung and his science friends give hyunjin the (still dubiously consensual due to power dynamics) gangbang he deserves?
> 
> also now i wanna write some dumb overlord ai shit with like mechanical tentacles or whatever. brain says no libido says yes. gimme pairing and tell me to write it if u want it and maybe i will
> 
> anyway bye im off to (not) write code
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chnbnsvng)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chnbnsvng)


End file.
